


Seekers

by panicparade



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: slythindor100, First Years, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Missing their parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sighed and held onto his side of the invisibility cloak tighter, he didn’t get why his parents had to be so fair all the time. They could have just given both the things to Scorpius instead of giving him the Marauders Map and Albus the Invisibility Cloak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seekers

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Written for 25 days of Draco and Harry on slythindor100 based on the above picture prompt! :)  
> Un-betad.  
> Also, apparently all my angst is reserved for Bandom. *faceplam*

“ _Ouch_! Watch your feet!”

“I am, you’re the one who can’t walk straight. And _shhhhh_ , do you _want_ to get caught?”

“Yes, Scorpius, that’s what I want, for Filch to catch us and we get detention.”

“Shut up!”

“You shut up!!”

Scorpius huffed and wondered why he’d bothered to get Albus with him, oh yeah, because the map was of no use if he didn’t have the cloak to hide him. He sighed and held onto his side of the invisibility cloak tighter, he didn’t get why his parents had to be so _fair_ all the time. They could have just given both the things to Scorpius instead of giving him the Marauders Map and Albus the Invisibility Cloak.

“Are we there yet?” Albus asked for the tenth time in less than a minute, skirting around a suit of armor that was creaking ominously.

Scorpius checked the map again and said, “One more right and we should be there.”

Albus nodded and kept quiet and Scorpius would have been suspicious except he knew how his brother was feeling; they could have waited till the morning, after all it was only their first night at Hogwarts but when Albus had asked him if he wanted to come along Scorpius hadn’t even thought about saying no.

They carefully opened the doors a fraction and slipped inside, breathing a sigh of relief on seeing they’d finally made it to the Trophy Room without getting caught.

“I think it’s over there,” Albus pointed towards a glass cabinet at the other end of the room, filled with photos, “come on Scorp.”

Scorpius hurried behind him, ducking out from under the cloak, there was no one else in the room besides them; he checked the map once again but the only two moving dots on the entire floor were of him and Albus.

Albus was already pressed up against the glass, his breath fogging it slightly but he was too busy staring at a photo of their Papa to notice. Scorpius stood beside and looked into a face not much different from his, reading the words under the photo - Slytherin Team, Eighth Year and below that, _Seeker – Draco Malfoy_.

He ignored the pang he felt on seeing his Papa, they’d only been away for a few hours and Scorpius was too old to cry, he discreetly wiped his eyes and pretended not to notice Albus doing the same next to him.

“Come on Al, Daddy’s here,” Scorpius pulled his brother a little to the left where they smiled at the photo of their Daddy, dressed in his house colors of red and golden. Below the words Gryffindor Team, Eighth Year was written, _Seeker – Harry Potter._

Scorpius stared as his Daddy smiled awkwardly in the photo, so different from their Papa who’d been staring at the camera with someone resembling boredom, like he’d rather be somewhere else. But they knew the truth; Scorpius and Albus knew how proud their papa was off being seeker for his house team.

“I’m going to be Seeker for Slytherin one day, just like Papa,” Albus said, standing next to him, his voice sounding a little rougher but Scorpius wasn’t going to point that out, he was sure his own voice would sound much the same.

“Sure and I’ll be seeker for Gryffindor,” Scorpius stated, “just like Daddy. This reminds me, we need to tell them what houses we’ve been sorted in.”

Albus snorted and pulled him towards the door, “Please! I’m pretty sure they would have made Uncle Neville promise to fire call them as soon as it was done.”

Scorpius chuckled as he got under the cloak after closing the door to the room, “Yeah, at least now they won’t argue about it anymore, they’ve got one kid in each of their houses.”

Albus hummed as they walked back towards the Grand staircase from where Albus would drop him to the Gryffindor dorms and then go back down to the Slytherin dorms. Once he was in his bed, Scorpius lay awake staring at the map till he saw the small Albus dot stop moving and get into bed. It would be weird, having classes without Albus there with him, but Scorpius knew his brother always had his back like he would always be there for Albus, no matter what house they were in.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
